Spending Time with You
by yintotheyang
Summary: St. Patrick's Day one shot.


A/N – Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! I hope you're all wearing green! LOL! This is just a fun, one shot that combines a lot of things I wish I could see happen on GH. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you thought about it!

**Spending Time with You**

Lulu walked downstairs and stuck her head in Johnny's office. She smiled at the sight before her. Johnny was working hard on some paperwork and his face was pensive. She always thought he looked gorgeous when he focused. She watched him for a few minutes longer as he finished what he was doing and closed his file. She moved into the office and he looked up at her. Johnny smiled and pushed back slightly from his desk, inviting her to take her normal seat on the edge of the desk in front of him. She complied and slid onto the desk and his hands found her legs, massaging them gently.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Johnny asked.

"Probably a lot of things," Lulu smiled. "But I didn't come here for any other reason than I missed my husband."

"I'm sorry I had to work all day," Johnny offered, but Lulu shook her head.

"It's okay," Lulu muttered. "Are you finished?"

"I am and I have a great idea," Johnny replied.

"What's that?" Lulu wondered.

"I was thinking since it is St. Patrick's Day, you and I could have a little night out on the town," Johnny suggested.

"You want to go out tonight?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been almost a month since we've had a date night," Johnny explained. "We're always just staying at home and watching a movie or something. I want to take you out for a good time."

"Well, that's sweet, but I don't really feel like going out," Lulu admitted.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's a holiday, we should get out of the house," Johnny said, trying to persuade her.

"Johnny, I don't want to go," Lulu maintained, sliding off the desk and walking towards the door.

"You never want to go anywhere," Johnny sighed.

"So, what? I'm boring now?" Lulu demanded, turning around.

"I didn't say that," Johnny argued, standing up and walking toward her.

"Yes, you did," Lulu countered. "Just because I don't want to get all dressed up and go to some stupid party or whatever it was you were thinking."

"You don't have to get dressed up and we don't have to go to a party," Johnny said, touching her arm lightly. "We can take our boat out or I could call your dad and have him close the Haunted Star so we could have it for the night."

"What's wrong with our house?" Lulu asked.

"Nothing," Johnny shrugged. "What's wrong with leaving the house?"

"Nothing," Lulu mimicked, pulling her arm from his grasp. "In fact, I'll be leaving right now."

"Lulu, don't," Johnny begged, following her to the door.

"Don't what? I thought you wanted me to get out more," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"I wanted us to go out together," Johnny sighed. "I just wanted to spend a nice night together."

"And we can do that here," Lulu fought.

"So you'll go out without me, but not with me?" Johnny asked. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No," Lulu said adamantly. "I'm only going out now because I don't want to be here fighting with you."

"Then let's not fight," Johnny suggested.

"So you're okay with staying home?" Lulu questioned.

Johnny set his jaw and Lulu knew what that meant. He didn't want to fight with her, but he wasn't going to budge either. She sighed and grabbed her car keys, heading out the door. She heard the door slam behind her and Johnny hit the door as she walked to her car. She hated fighting with him and she hoped this fight wouldn't last for too long.

* * *

Johnny stared at the door and shook his hand. He never got smart enough to stop punching doors and walls when he was mad. He didn't think asking Lulu to go out with him for the night would lead to a fight. If he'd known she would be so opposed to the idea, he wouldn't have brought it up. He hated fighting with her.

He decided to find a way to work it out, which meant finding Lulu. He grabbed his car keys, but before he could pull open the door his phone rang. He sighed, hoping it was Lulu calling him, but it wasn't. Ethan's name flashed across the screen and Johnny answered it quickly.

"Zacchara," Johnny muttered.

"_Johnny, it's Ethan_," Ethan started. "_I need you to come to Jake's, mate. It's important._"

"It can't wait?" Johnny asked.

"_No, it can't_," Ethan answered.

"Alright," Johnny sighed. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Johnny snapped his phone shut and took a deep breath. He would go to Jake's and handle whatever Ethan needed before finding Lulu. She could probably use the time to cool off anyway. He headed out the door and got into his car, speeding off towards Jake's and hoping that wherever Lulu had gone, she wasn't too upset with him.

* * *

Johnny walked into Jake's and looked around at the huge celebration that was going on. The entire place was green in honor of St. Patrick's Day and Coleman had opened up the karaoke machine. Johnny really wasn't in the mood for the party atmosphere after his fight with Lulu, so he quickly spotted Ethan and headed over to him. He was surprised to find Jason, Lucky, Steven and Matt standing with him in the corner.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Johnny asked, walking over to them.

"Johnny!" Matt said, his enthusiastic nature letting Johnny know he'd been drinking for awhile.

"How many have you had?" Johnny wondered, seeing three empty beer bottles in front of him on the table they were all standing around.

"Too many," Steven cut in, pulling down Matt's arm that was trying to signal for another.

"So, why did you call me here?" Johnny questioned, turning to Ethan.

"We all need your help, mate," Ethan answered.

"You're the only one who can help us," Matt slurred. "The love guru."

"Who let him drink that much?" Johnny asked, laughing.

"He was being a pain in the ass earlier, so we wanted to relax him," Jason muttered.

"Or give us something to laugh at," Lucky added and Jason smirked.

"So what exactly is the problem and why did Matty boy call me the love guru?" Johnny wondered, looking at Jason.

"The problem is, we're all here instead of out with our women celebrating St. Patrick's Day," Steven explained.

"And I called you the love guru because that's what you are, man," Matt smiled. "You're the only one of us who is happily married and living a perfect life. How do you do it?"

"So, you guys are telling me that all of you had fights with your girlfriends today?" Johnny questioned.

"No," Jason grumbled. "I've been fighting with Sam for a week."

"Liz started giving me the silent treatment yesterday," Lucky volunteered.

"Robin's been grouchy for days, but today she finally blew her top," Steven muttered.

"What about you two?" Johnny asked Ethan and Matt. "When did you start fighting with Jennifer and Maxie?"

"Jennifer's been mad at me since Valentine's Day when she gave me a more expensive gift than I gave her," Ethan admitted. "We've had several fights, but a big one this morning."

"Maxie," Matt sighed. "I haven't seen her since yesterday. I miss her."

"Well, I wish I could help," Johnny said, ordering a beer. "But Lulu and I just had a fight, too. Guess I'm not much of a love guru after all."

"But you two are perfect," Matt gasped and Lucky hit him in the back of the head.

"You're not funny anymore," Lucky warned.

"So what happened with you and Lulu?" Jason wondered.

"I wanted to take her out on a date and she didn't want to leave the house," Johnny explained. "When she said she didn't want to go I got mad and she walked out."

"That doesn't sound like Lulu," Ethan noted. "She loves going out."

"I know, but she hates big parties," Johnny replied.

"So why didn't you say you would take her somewhere other than a party?" Lucky wondered.

"I did, but she was already angry, so it was too late," Johnny sighed.

"Now that sounds like Lulu," Ethan laughed.

"Sounds like Maxie, too," Matt groaned. "She can stay mad like no one else. I swear, it took me three months to make up for getting called in for an emergency surgery on her birthday."

"You know, it can't be us," Jason commented. "We're all good guys. Love our ladies as much as we can."

"I agree," Lucky nodded. "It's not us. It's them."

"I don't believe that," Johnny muttered. "We're the lucky ones. They chose us. They gave us the chance to love them."

"So what are you saying?" Steven questioned.

"I'm saying it's not them," Johnny explained. "It's us."

* * *

Lulu had parked a block away from the house after she left to wait and see if Johnny came after her. When he got in his car, she smiled to herself and followed him. When he got to Jake's, she stayed in her car, expecting him to come right back out when he realized she wasn't inside. But after about five minutes, when he hadn't exited the building, Lulu got out of her car and approached the window to look inside.

She saw a full party going on, but her eyes landed on a group in the corner. She spotted Johnny with Matt, Ethan, Lucky, Jason and Steven. She wondered why they were all at the bar, but when she saw the round of shots brought their way, she realized. Johnny only did tequila shots when he was hurting. And she had caused that pain.

Lulu crept around to the entrance and slipped inside, careful to stay out of sight of Johnny, but within ear shot.

"Maybe we should just go buy them all flowers," Ethan suggested.

"Please," Johnny snorted. "Flowers are good surprise gifts when you're not already in trouble. That's not us."

"Chocolate?" Steven offered.

"And be accused of 'trying to make them fat on top of everything else'? I think not," Johnny scoffed.

"I still say you're the love guru," Matt muttered.

"Well, if he is the love guru he can tell us what we need to do," Lucky pointed out.

"Sometimes it's not what to do, it's when to do it," Johnny explained. "At this point, we're all screwed because we didn't do what we needed to do ahead of time."

"Then how do we make it better?" Jason wondered.

"For now, we sit here and do shots," Johnny shrugged. "Then when we're drunk and can't do anything but speak the truth, we go begging forgiveness from the women we love."

Lulu laughed to herself at Johnny's statement. He was kind of a love guru. The table ordered another round of shots and Lulu stepped outside. One by one, she called all of the girlfriends of the other men in the room so they could see what she did. That the boys had suffered enough.

* * *

Johnny placed his hand to his forehead, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Six shots was too many. He looked around and noticed he was the only one who seemed down. The alcohol wasn't taking away his sorrow, it was making it worse. He just missed Lulu and wanted to go home.

"I'm out of here," Johnny announced.

"No way," Matt declared. "You can't tell Lulu the drunken truth yet. How much you looove her and want to kissss her all night long."

"We need a muzzle for the mutt," Johnny declared. "I mean Matt."

"Shut up, both of you," Jason demanded.

"Lighten up, Jason," Lucky muttered.

"I think we've all lightened up quite nicely," Ethan noted, smiling.

"I want to go home to Lulu," Johnny pouted.

"You're the one who said we had to wait," Steven pointed out.

"Who cares what I said?" Johnny wondered. "I want to go home."

"So do I," Matt said, leaning his head on the table. "I miss Maxie."

"We all miss them," Lucky sighed.

"Why do you miss Maxie?" Matt asked, the liquor obviously having taken control over his thought.

"Someone call Matt a cab," Jason requested.

"Someone call all of us a cab," Steven added.

"Do you think Lulu misses me?" Johnny wondered aimlessly.

"Yeah, mate," Ethan assured him.

"Who's calling a cab?" Lucky wondered.

"No need for a cab, handsome," Liz said, walking up to Lucky.

"Handsome?" Lucky said in shock. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"That was before, but now I think you've suffered enough," Liz smiled.

"That goes for you, too," Sam muttered, stepping up beside Liz and looking at Jason.

"And you, Steven," Robin added. "I think it's time we made up."

"I like that," Steven whispered.

Johnny watched as the six of them left and then he saw Maxie and Jennifer approach them. He smiled for a second expecting to see Lulu, but she was nowhere around. He sighed and put his head down.

"Let's go home, baby," Maxie cooed, kissing Matt's forehead.

"Okayyy," Matt agreed.

"You ready to go?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure thing, gorgeous," Ethan replied, following her out the door.

Johnny waited for awhile before deciding that Lulu wasn't coming. He sighed and decided to head home, hoping she was waiting for him.

* * *

Johnny stumbled into the house, throwing his keys on a nearby table. He had seen Lulu's car in the garage, so his mind was soothed to a certain degree. He headed for the stairs, wondering if he would fight with Lulu. He hoped he would make up with her. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and didn't find what he expected to.

He expected to see Lulu in bed, either reading a book or already asleep. He expected to have to coax her into even looking at him. He expected to have to grovel for at least an hour so she would talk to him. He expected to do a lot of apologizing, but it wasn't going to be necessary.

In front of him was Lulu in bed, but not just in her normal pajamas. She was wearing a green silk robe and Johnny's mouth hung open slightly as he wondered if there was anything on underneath. He was slightly confused as to what had changed between their fight earlier and now. He didn't know whether to ask or just enjoy the St. Patrick's Day present he seemed to be about to receive.

"Are you going to say something or just gawk at me?" Lulu asked, sitting up on her knees.

"You're beautiful," Johnny breathed, taking a cautious step forward.

"Thank you," Lulu replied.

"I'm just a little surprised that you would do this for me," Johnny muttered, waving a hand toward her. "I thought you were upset with me."

"I was," Lulu admitted. "Now ask me why."

"Why were you upset with me?" Johnny wondered.

"I have no idea," Lulu shrugged. "I just know that for some reason I got angry and then my stubborn nature came out and I couldn't stop being angry. But I don't want to be stubborn anymore because I've always heard that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What apple?" Johnny asked.

"Our apple," Lulu smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"We're having an apple?" Johnny questioned with wide eyes. "I mean, we're having a baby?"

Lulu nodded and Johnny joined her on the bed instantly, kissing her fully on the mouth. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he deepened the kiss. She fell backwards onto the bed and Johnny followed her. He pulled away breathlessly, hovering over her and looking into her eyes.

"How far along?" Johnny wondered.

"Eight weeks," Lulu answered, smiling widely.

"Wow," Johnny sighed, rolling over and laying on his back.

"Are you okay?" Lulu asked, turning over to look at him.

"I'm great," Johnny replied, turning his head to the side to look at her. "What about you two? Is everything okay?"

"We're healthy," Lulu said, running her finger along the buttons on his shirt. "So, you're happy about this?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Johnny muttered, turning on his side to look her in the eyes. "I'm just in shock, I think. I'm going to be a father."

"You're going to be a father," Lulu repeated, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lulu, I already got you pregnant once, I can't do it again," Johnny laughed, shrugging off his shirt.

"Maybe not, but I bet you can find something else to do with me," Lulu smiled, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist.

"You don't have to be rough, sweetheart, I'm a willing participant," Johnny smirked, untying the belt of her robe.

He pushed the robe off her shoulders and was rewarded with the image of Lulu wearing a sexy lacy ensemble, also in green in the spirit of the holiday. He sat up, kissing her neck and she sighed.

"You know, I hope you enjoy this outfit because pretty soon, I'll be too fat to wear things like this," Lulu commented.

"You'll be beautiful, always," Johnny murmured against her skin before pulling back to look in her eyes. "And in case you didn't know, I am definitely enjoying this outfit."

Lulu laughed as Johnny continued to "enjoy" her outfit. He ran his lips over every inch of her body and she got him out of his jeans. They made love slowly, celebrating their wonderful news. Afterwards, they lay under the sheets entwined in each other's arms.

"I love you, Johnny," Lulu whispered, cuddling against him. "I'm sorry we fought earlier."

"I'm not," Johnny replied. "It was actually kind of enlightening."

"Oh yeah?" Lulu asked. "What exactly did you learn at Jake's?"

"You were at Jake's?" Johnny questioned in confusion and Lulu nodded. "So that's why you forgave me so easily."

"It was definitely a factor," Lulu giggled.

"Well, what I learned at Jake's is what I've known all along, but sometimes forget," Johnny explained. "That I am so lucky to have a wife like you. A love like the one you give me. I'm so in love with you, Lulu. And I'm so glad I don't have to worry about living my life without you. Because even if we fight, we always make up. We always survive and we always will. And now we're going to have a little product of our love running around the house. Just when I thought our life couldn't get any better, it did. And it's only going to continue to get better. You, me, this baby and however many kids we decide to have are going to be perfectly happy together. Forever."

Lulu smiled through her tears that had fallen because of his beautiful words. She kissed him passionately, not having the words to say to reciprocate her feelings. Having a husband as amazing as Johnny was the best gift she had ever received and she knew he would be a great father as well. And she knew their lives would be perfect because everything about Johnny was perfect. She finally pulled her lips away for air and rested her forehead against his.

"You know, when I was little I used to search for four leaf clovers because I thought I was unlucky," Lulu muttered. "But that can't be true because I have you. And that makes me the luckiest woman in the world."


End file.
